The invention relates to a method of operating a parking brake by a driver of a vehicle and to a method of triggering a parking brake of a vehicle according to the operation of a switching key by the driver of the vehicle, as well as to corresponding devices.
Parking brakes can nowadays be operated by way of switching keys, which comprise a mechanically movable part that can take up various positions, here also called states. Similar to a switch, different circuits are opened or closed in the different states, which informs a control unit of the state of the switching key. Simultaneously, such a switching key may also include a simple status display, for example, in the form of an LED.
However, several lines are required for connecting such a switching key to a control unit, among them, those used for the verification of the state of the switching key detected by means of another line and those for driving the status display. In a digital implementation, for example, four (4) lines are used; in an analog implementation, even five (5) lines are used for connecting the switching key.
Some switching keys for operating a parking brake allow additional functions. However, these additional possibilities also require that the switching key be connected to the control unit by way of further lines. Switching keys of this type have been installed with up to eleven lines.
The large number of switching key lines results in high costs and additional weight in the wiring harness of a vehicle. Moreover, in the event of a fault and an analogous switching key evaluation, it is often not clear whether the fault was caused by the switching key itself, the wiring harness or the control unit.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the number of switching key lines and simultaneously detect transmission faults.
This and other objects are achieved by a method of operating a parking brake by a driver of a vehicle, wherein the parking brake is operated via a switching key, which is configured to take up at least two and, in particular, three states. The method detects the state of the switching key; codes the detected state; generates a check word for the coded state with the aid of a cyclic redundancy check; creates a message suitable for the transmission by way of a single-wire channel, the message comprising the coded state and the check word; and sends the message by way of a single-wire channel. A single wire channel may be a line having one wire or a twisted wire for the transmission.
In this manner, the transmission by way of one line becomes possible, which permits a significant saving of lines and thereby saves costs and weight. This is significant, specifically in the case of a vehicle. By the use of a check word with a cyclic redundancy check (CRC), faults in the transmission can be avoided or recognized. The use of the check word permits the saving of verification lines.
In an advantageous further development, the message is created in response to a query. The electronic system, which implements the introduced method can thereby be kept simple and therefore consumes little energy. A partial switching-off of the electronic system can simultaneously take place as long as no query is arriving, which also saves energy.
In a preferred further development, the message for the transmission is created according to a Local Interconnect Network (LIN) specification or a protocol specification derived therefrom, the check word being transmitted in the user data of the message. The message is thereby exchanged between two participants according to the LIN protocol. The LIN specification is provided by the Local Interconnect Network consortium. In this context, user data are data which are not defined by the LIN and are generated by the applications.
It is a further advantage of this further development that data can also be transmitted to the switching key, particularly by way of a message of the LIN protocol. When the switching key comprises a status display (status LED) and/or a background illumination (for example, by another LED), its/their triggering can take place by way of the transmitted data.
Furthermore, the coded state transmitted in a message of the LIN can be transmitted while being secured by a check word, although the LIN specification provides no checking and securing by a CRC.
In a further development, the method also includes the detection of a malfunction of: the switching key, a detector that detects the state of the switching key, or the electronic processing unit for implementing parts of the method, and the sending of a fault report, particularly by way of a message according to the LIN protocol. When a fault of the overall system occurs, the analysis of the cause of the fault will be simplified in this manner because the source of the fault was determined and transmitted.
According to another aspect, a device for operating a parking brake by a driver of a vehicle comprises: a switching key, which can take up at least two and, in particular, three states; a detector that detects the state of the switching key; an electronic processing unit configured to carry out one of the above-mentioned methods. It may be provided that the switching key includes a status display (LED). By means of this device, the disclosed method with its advantages can be implemented.
According to a second aspect, a method is provided for triggering a parking brake of a vehicle according to the operation of a switching key by the driver of the vehicle, wherein the switching key can take up at least two and, in particular, three states. The method receives a message by way of a single-wire channel, wherein the message contains a check word and a coded state of the switching key, the check word having been created by means of a cyclic redundancy check. The method further checks the coded state for transmission faults by way of the check word according to a cyclic redundancy check. If the check detects no transmission faults, the method outputs an instruction for activating the parking brake, if a coded state of the switching key is received which indicates that the parking brake is to be activated. A single-wire channel may be a line having a wire or a twisted wire for the transmission.
In this manner, a transmission by way of one line is made possible, which results in a significant saving of lines and therefore saves costs and weight. This is significant, specifically in the case of a vehicle. By the use of a check word with a cyclic redundancy check, faults in the transmission can be avoided or recognized. The use of the check word permits the saving of verification lines.
In an advantageous further development, the method includes the sending of a query concerning the state of the switching key, the message being received in response to a previously sent query. This makes it possible that the electronic system at the switching key, thus the detector that detects the state of the switching key, which the introduced method implements, can be kept simple and therefore consumes little energy. Simultaneously, a partial switching-off of the electronic system is contemplated as long as no query is arriving. This can also save energy.
In a preferred further development, the message is constructed according to a Local Interconnect Network (LIN) specification or a protocol specification derived therefrom, the check word being included in the user data of the message. The message is therefore exchanged between two participants according to the LIN protocol. The LIN specification is provided by the Local Interconnect Network consortium. It is a further advantage of this further development that data can also be transmitted to the switching key. When the switching key includes a status display (status LED), the latter can be triggered by way of these transmitted data. Furthermore, the coded state transmitted in a message of the LIN can be transmitted in a secured manner by use of a check word, although the LIN specification provides no checking and securing by a CRC.
In an implementation of the method, this method further comprises: sending of two queries concerning the state of the switching key, a sufficiently long time period existing between the queries, during which the receipt of a response message can be expected; determining that no message was received in the time period between the queries and in a second time period after the last query, in which the receipt of a message can be expected; in response to the determination: Writing of a corresponding fault report into the fault memory. In this manner, the proper functioning of the normally responding system at the switching key will be checked. Specifically, if this system does not respond within the expected time, a malfunction will be assumed.
Furthermore, another development provides the receiving of a message, particularly according to the LIN protocol, which indicates a malfunction of: the switching key, the detector that detects the state of the switching key, or the electronic processing unit arranged comparatively close to the switching key. This malfunction or message is stored in a fault memory. When a fault of the overall system occurs, the analysis of the cause of the fault will be simplified in this manner because the source of the fault was determined and transmitted.
A device is further disclosed for triggering a parking brake of a vehicle according to the operation of a switching key by a driver of a vehicle, the switching key being able to take up at least two and, in particular, three states. The device comprises a receiver for receiving a message by way of a single-wire channel; a fault memory; an electronic processing unit configured to carry out a method according to the second aspect or a displayed modification thereof. By means of this device, the disclosed method can be implemented according to the second aspect with its advantages.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.